Master of the Skies
by Liyorah
Summary: Zeus reveals something he probably shouldn't have. And little Eris realizes thunder storms aren't that scary.


_Happy late Father's day! This is also called 'The Making of a Lunatic' XD. It's not, but... oh I'm just gonna shut up._

* * *

Eris shivered under her covers, tears practically streaming down the little girl's chubby face. She held tightly to Ar-Ar, the stuffed dog her brother had given her. Why Ar-Ar? Because 'Ares' was hard to say when she was only two, and at the time it only came off as "Areth"

In the child's room though, her purple and golden room, filled with toys and furs, rugs and the latest and greatest gifts – a room any child would kill just to see – Eris screamed, jumped, jerked at every bolt of lightning she could see, and every boom of thunder she could hear. Even behind her thick, satin curtains, gold shapes lit up her vision and terrible rumblings made it to her delicate ears.

She hated thunder storms. Never could bear them… but at the tender age of six, Eris thought herself too much of a 'big girl', to go hide in Mama's rooms. Daddy was obviously angry, so his rooms too, were also out of the question. He wouldn't want to see her when he was casting his displeasure upon earth.

Pulling back the covers, Eris peeked her rich, purple eyes out. Olympus seemed to still for just a moment, and she raised her curly, black mane up, little chin quivering. "Is it… over?" She whispered to Ar-Ar, her normally rosy cheeks now blotchy.

And then it started once more, louder than ever. Booming and flashing and that horrible pounding of rain – the literal waves of water. Another shriek left Eris as she dived under the covers.

It wasn't long before the door was opened. Eris couldn't tell the difference between that and a light thunder and she let out another petrified sob.

"Sweetheart?"

Eris gasped, pulling the covers from over her face. "Daddy," She whimpered. The golden haired god came into the room, his equally golden eyes half amused, half concerned. He practically took up the doorway, with his muscled body and tall stature.

"Lovely darling, I've been hearing cries down this wing – what has been troubling you?"

Eris rubbed her eyes. "I haven't been crying…" She insisted. With another boom of thunder though, Eris screamed, rolling her face into the pillow.

Zeus had to bite down a chuckle. "Are you afraid of the thunder storm, Eris, my love?"

Eris shook her head, but couldn't bite down the sobs. She held Ar-Ar tightly

"Oh, darling," Zeus crooned, biting back his grin. "You should know Daddy controls the storms. What have you to fear?"

"You're angry," Eris whispered into the stuffed dog, her face scrunching up in fear. Zeus clucked his tongue. "No, no, little love."

He walked heavily into her room, avoiding all of her 'prized' possessions, not willing to break any in case of a tantrum. Once reaching her, Zeus sat upon his youngest daughter's bed and stroked her curly, unmanageable mess of hair. "Sometimes, Eris, Daddy has to let it rain for Demeter's crops. It is completely natural, my pet."

Eris looked hesitant as she leaned into her Daddy's touch, big eyes watching him.

"I swear to you, little Hera," Zeus spoke softly, adoringly, calling Eris after her mother who she mirrored exactly, "As long as I master the sky, never fear. No storm, no matter how grand, no lightening, no matter how furious I may be, will ever touch a hair on your head." He kissed her temple. "You are so very safe, and so very treasured." Eris bit her full lower lip, gazing up through her curtain of lashes. "Now, roll over, sweetheart."

Eris batted those long lashes once, twice, and complied, squirming onto her round, baby fattened belly, laying her head onto a goose-feather pillow. Zeus slid the covers down off her, stopping at her feet which he squeezed, pulling at the toes.

"Daddy!" Eris giggled and Zeus laughed as he tugged the big-toes in his large hands.

"Hush now – I don't see why you are so fussy." He teased, trying to keep a serious tone. Eris turned her head to stick her little, pink tongue at him. Zeus wrinkled his nose in response and continued up her calves, after a few moments, taking her night shirt and sliding that over her knees, chubby thighs, and up over her back. Once the milky, babe smooth skin was revealed, he lay a strong, calloused hand upon her back, rubbing soothing circles against her.

Eris sighed, butterfly light. Perhaps being a baby every now and again wasn't _so_ bad.

Zeus continued to rub her back. "You are such a good girl, Eris," Zeus told her. "You are the best girl – my favorite girl. Do you know that?"

Eris's eyes were growing heavy. "My own daughter," Zeus seemed to be talking more to himself now as time passed. "So stunningly beautiful… just like your Mama. One day, my babe, I fear I will be fighting off every god, demi-god, and man, for your hand. They simply won't deserve it." Eris wanted to hear more – his musings were no longer for her own coddling. She wanted to know what he thought. Her lids fully closed and she feigned sleep.

"Clever as well… Sneaky little girl, aren't you?" Eris could feel her Daddy's hot breathe on her face as he studied her. Her own breathing grew light, wanting to really convince him she was out for the night.

"Powerful, maybe," Zeus murmured. "But it doesn't matter… You could be powerless, did you know? You could be human even and still have the status most of my children would never dream of. Princess, Lady, Beloved of Zeus, Goddess of whatever it is you wish to be. It's terrifying."

Zeus stroked the loose wisps of hair from her face.

"You seem to have a terrible grip on my heart, Eris." His voice was so quiet, Eris was straining to listen. "I'd give you the world if you asked for it. Only you, though. Not Ares, not Persephone, not even Athena..!" The rubbing of her back stopped as Zeus ran a hand through his hair.

"Too much influence you hold, little one." Zeus kissed forehead as he turned her over gently in his arms, tucking in the child. "And I pray you never truly know."

Blowing out the candles Eris had lit, Zeus's heavy footsteps faded away and the door creaked shut.

Eris's eyes snapped open as another roll of thunder was heard.

This time, she didn't so much as shudder.

Because, little Eris was realizing just who the master of the skies _really_ was.

* * *

_Review? Cause I'm actually sooooper proud of this for some odd reason._


End file.
